


Familial Love

by OfTheSea9513



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015), Hobbs & Shaw (2019), The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheSea9513/pseuds/OfTheSea9513
Summary: Deckard never thought the most stressful part of getting together with Luke would be his family.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Familial Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Omnivorous_Reader's amazing fic Shovel Talk. A story of Deckard meeting and gaining the approval of the important people in Luke's life.

The Hobbs family insisted on celebrating after they had all defeated Eteon’s team. The Hobbs’ family home had quickly turned into a place of celebration, with drinks and lively conversation filling the house. Deckard enjoyed this, this moment to relax and celebrate what they had accomplished. He was used to just wiping the blood off his hands and going home to get some rest before the next inevitable mission.

Deckard found himself talking to Jonah, Luke’s older brother if he remembered correctly. He was explaining the cultural significance of the Siva Tau, and what it meant to his family and his people. Deckard was actually finding it quite interesting.

Suddenly a crash was heard across the room, and everyone turned to see one of the younger Hobbs brothers had knocked over a lamp somehow. Before the family matriarch could unleash her wrath on her son, Luke came over and laughed, helping his brother clean up the mess he had made.

Deckard found his eyes lingering on the largest Hobbs brother. Seeing the big brute truly relaxed and happy among his family pulled at something in Deckard’s chest. He pulled his eyes back to the person in front of him before he could dwell too much on what that meant.

Deckard met Jonah’s eyes and immediately knew he had been caught staring. Something shifted in Jonah’s entire demeanor.

“So, tell me again how you met my brother?”

Deckard immediately tensed. Despite Jonah’s own animosity towards Luke, Deckard was sure telling him he had put his younger brother in the hospital the first time they met wouldn’t go over well.

“Our paths crossed on a mission I had a few years back.”

Jonah narrowed his eyes at that. “What kind of mission?”

“A personal one.” Deckard kept his gaze steadily fixed on the eldest Hobbs brother, silently daring him to keep asking questions.

Deckard quickly learned Jonah was not one to back down.

“So why is my brother always involved in your personal missions?”

Deckard shrugged. “Never exactly plan on involving the big lug, but somehow he always finds his way in the middle of it all.”

“So you’re saying it’s my brother’s fault then?”

Deckard quickly confirmed that yes, despite only recently making up, bad-mouthing Luke to his brother’s face definitely wasn’t a good idea.

“’Course not. He always ends up being an asset to the situation.” Deckard hoped that his vague answer would be enough to get the elder brother off his back. Considering the low grunt and narrowed eyes he received in response, that doesn’t seem to be the case.

“So, how did Luke get involved in all this stuff with you and your sister? Seems like some family stuff to me, don’t see why my brother’s gotta be involved in all that.”

Deckard couldn’t help but fidget after that question. He had tried to kick Luke off this mission several times in the past few days, but the giant of a man would just not go away. After everything was said and done, Deckard couldn’t help but admit to himself that he was glad he had had the Jolly Green Giant by his side through all of this.

That thought must have shown on his face, considering how Jonah’s expression had changed. Suddenly the eldest Hobbs brother was giving Deckard an uncomfortably knowing look, though his body language made it clear Jonah still expected an answer out of Deckard. _Fuck it_ \- Deckard thought. If he was going to be honest with someone for once in his life, it might as well be with someone he would probably never see again.

“It may have been a family matter, but I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else fighting by my side through all this.”

Deckard didn’t know what Jonah made of that comment, but it seemed to have released the tension in his body. Jonah looked over at Luke for a second, and then back at Deckard.

“It looks like you and my brother make a good team, huh?” Jonah clapped a hand on Deckard’s shoulder. Deckard suddenly had the violent urge to run as far away from this conversation as possible. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what Jonah was trying to say. He didn’t know why Jonah would even imply something like that, it’s not like the giant mountain of testosterone that was his brother would ever even swing that way.

It was almost as if Jonah was reading his mind. “Luke’s always been a bit different from the rest of us, you know? Always interested in different things then us.” Jonah shrugged. “I don’t really get it, but as long as he’s happy, you know?”

Deckard really didn’t know what to make of all that. He had convinced himself that Luke had been going after Hattie this whole time, but he had never even considered that Luke would be interested in him. Just the thought of that made Deckard inexplicably happy in a way he would never admit to, not even with a gun pointed to his head.

Jonah gave Deckard one last heavy pat on the shoulder and left him with his thoughts. Before he could stop himself, Deckard looked over at Luke. _I am completely and utterly fucked._


End file.
